trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojti2000.exe
Wojti2000 jest moim ulubionym youtuberem, pomimo że w tym roku ma 19 lat, nadal go uwielbiam, jednakże, to co się stało tego dnia, zmieniło moje życie. Gadałem z moim kolegą na Discordzie, powiedział mi czy chcę jakąś grę, no to mu odpowiedziałem że chcę Minecrafta, ale tej gry nie miał, więc podał mi link do pliku Wojti2000.exe, ściągnąłem go, otworzyłem, i ukazał się ekran startowy z Sonica 1, tyle że na nim był Wojciech z kanału Wojti2000 z maską, a zamiast napisu "Sonic the Hedgehog" był "Wojti2000 the Earraper", kliknąłem enter i obrazek zmienił się w coś przez co mam ciarki na plecach, mianowicie oczy Wojtiego stały się czarne i mają czerwone kropki (zupełnie jak... khrrrrefffff!), a niebo sczerniało. Po 10 sekundach ukazał mi się wybór postaci, były w nim tylko, Kropka308, Komendant, i Książe Deser. A muzyka brzmiała jak z jakiegoś horroru, wybrałem Kropkę308, i usłyszałem śmiech Wojtiego. Po 10 sekundach pokazała się nazwa poziomu, brzmiała mniej więcej "Wzgórze Akt 1", byłem na planszy z Green Hill, i kazałem Kropce iść w prawo, szedłem sobie szedłem, aż zauważyłem znisczone zwierzęta, Kropka była smutna. Muzyka brzmiała jak spokojna melodia, tyle że od tyłu. Kropka zauważyła Wojtiego, i z każdym krokiem szum stawał się głośniejszy. Nagle, Wojti otworzył swoje czarne oczy z czerwonymi kropkami, a na ekranie w czarnym tle pojawił się napis "Cześć, chcesz ze mną zagrać?". I pokazała się po 5 sekundach nazwa kolejnego poziomu, jakim był "W chowanego". Tym razem Kropka była na planszy z Angel Island z Sonic 3, tyle że wszystko było w ogniu, było widać że Kropka była przerażona, i zwracała uwagę gracza żeby wciskał strzałkę w prawo. Więc, zrobiłem to, wciskałem prawą strzałkę najmocniej jak tylko mogłem, po 15 sekundach na ekranie wszędzie pojawiał się Wojti z tymi czarnymi oczami i czerwonym kropkami. Nagle, Wojti, leciał po Kropkę, a w tle przygrywała muzyka gdy gracz jest w trakcie utonięcia w Sonic 1 i 2. Nagle, Kropka sie potknęła. Płakała przez 15 sekund, nagle Wojti pojawił się koło niej, i zabił ją, a ekran był czarny przez około 6 sekund i usłyszałem pisk. Nagle na ekranie pojawił się napis "Jesteś zbyt wolny, chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?". Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłem, czy Wojti zabił Kropkę, nie mógł on tego zrobić, przecież oni się znają, nie? Ponownie ukazał się wybór postaci, tym razem Kropka308 była na telewizorze, miała szarą skórę, szare włosy, czarne oczy i czerwone kropki, a na jej twarzy rysowała się boleść. Oglądałem ten obrazek przez około 30 sekund, i wybrałem Komendanta. Znów usłyszałem ten śmiech, i tym razem pokazała mi się nazwa poziomu, brzmiała "Nie możesz uciec", Komendant był na Stardust Speedway z Sonic CD, tyle że niebo było z ekranu wyboru postaci, Komendant też wyglądał przerażony, zupełnie jak Kropka. Kazałem mu iść w prawo, po 15 sekundach pojawił się szum statyczny na 4 sekundy, i ziemia była oplamiona krwią po tym szumie, po 35 sekundach chodzenia, Wojti pojawił się koło Komendanta w spikselizowanej szarej chmurce dymu, a w tle przygrywała muzyka z Silent Hill gdy walczyliśmy z finalnym bossem, czy Komendant miał walczyć z Wojtim? No nie wiem, nagle, Komendant uklękł i złapał się za głowę, nagle, Wojti zabił go, i ekran był czarny przez 6 sekund i usłyszałem pisk, tym razem, na ekranie pojawił się napis "Tyle dusz to zabawy, tak mało czasu, czyż nie?". Ponownie mnie wyrzuciło do wyboru postaci, a Komendant był na telewizorze, miał czarne oczy z czerwonymi kropkami i zakrwawiony szturmowski hełm. Zaraz, przecież to kolega Wojtiego! Myśląc o tym, wybrałem Księcia Desera. Ponownie usłyszałem śmiech Wojtiego, i po 10 sekundach pojawiła się nazwa poziomu, brzmiała "...". Książe Deser był na planszy, która nie przypominała tych plansz z Sonica, kazałem mu iść w prawo, ale po 55 sekundach pojawił się Wojti, z czarnymi oczami i czerwonymi kropkami, tyle razy klikałem strzałkę w lewo, ale to nic nie dało, Książe Deser stał jak kamień. Po 15 sekundach pojawił się szum statyczny, po 4 sekundach znikł ujawniając najokropniejszą zmodyfikowaną twarz Wojtiego, jego zęby były żółkłe, maska zakrwawiona, ale to co najbardziej mnie przestraszyło to sam napis na górze. "Jestem bogiem". Tak, to była najstraszniejsza rzecz jaką doświadczyłem podczas odpalenia tej gry. Gdy ujrzałem stopklatkę z Wojti otwierającym swoje usta, krzyknąłem! Do tego usłyszałem zniekształcony na maxa śmiech Wojtiego, który brzmiał tak strasznie, że aż chciałem wyłączyć grę, no ale moja ciekawość nie chciała jej wyłączać, więc. Ekran ponownie zaszedł w szum statyczny na około 5 sekund, i po 5 sekundach na ekranie w czarnym tle pojawił się napis "Jesteś gotowy na 2 rundę, Marcel?". Krzyknąłem gdy ujrzałem ten napis, czemu ta gra rozmawia ze mną?! Kiedy pojawił się napis, w tle usłyszałem skrócony krzyk z serii Slendytubbies. Po 6 sekundach tego napisu pojawił się ekran "Game Over", Kropka była nabita na patyk, a jej ciało było na górze z fioletowym długim gardłem, Komendant też był nabity na patyk, tyle że na dole było jego ciało, a Książe Deser i jego deserowa głowa była też nabita na patyk, a jego deserowe ciało leżało. Chciało mi się płakać gdy widziałem co Wojti zrobił trzema niewinnymi postaciami. Po 45 sekundach po raz ostatni pojawił się szum statyczny i po 13 sekundach jego, na czarnym tle pojawił się tekst po Japońsku, którego nie mogę sczytać, brzmiał on mniej więcej "私たちはあなたに屈みます、サタン、あなたは世界中に私たちに地獄を送った。 宇宙全体のすべての惑星が消えることを願っています！" Więc, po przetłumaczeniu tego tekstu wyszło mi "Kłaniamy się, szatanie, zesłałeś nam piekło na cały świat. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie planety w całym wszechświecie znikną!", kiedy widziałem ten napis, myślałem że to co było słychać w tle to był jakiś rytuał. Postanowiłem zamknąć grę, używając skrótu Ctrl+Alt+Delete, wejść w menedżer zadań, i zamknąć grę. Następnego dnia, ostro się wkurzyłem przez tą grę, postanowiłem napisać do mojego kolegi na Discordzie: Ja-Ty ciulu, jak śmiałeś mi dać shackowaną grę! Ostro się wkurzyłem przez ciebie. Kolega-Ale to nie byłem ja który miał ten link, to był jakiś gość który przypadkowo wrzucił ten link do sieci. Ja-A więc, kto stworzył tą piekielną grę?! Kolega-Nie wiem. Ja-Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, kto stworzył tą grę, to wyślę na twój PC MEMZ'a rozumiesz, zasłużyłeś sobie na to frajerze, za to że dałeś mi shackowaną grę! Kolega-A co mnie obchodzą te twoje MEMZ'y, one tylko uszkadzają komputery. Ja-Jeszcze słówko a pożałujesz tego gnojku. Kolega-Dobra wygrałeś, wyśli mi tego MEMZ'a, ale nie będę tego darować co zrobiłeś z moim komputerem. Ja-Czekaj już wysyłam, proszę, masz link do tego MEMZ'a. Kolega-Dobra, już uruchomiłem, i... co sie do jasnej cholery dzieje z moim komputerem?! Ja-Hahaha, zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Za chwilę twój komputer nie będzie się uruchamiał! Kolega-Coo....?! Ja-Jajcoo! Ja wyszedł z czatu. Nagle w komputerze mojego kolegi pojawił się BSOD, i komputer się zrestartował ukazywając Nyan Cata. Kolega-Ale jaja, on mi uszkodził komputer. Jeszcze tego pożałuje. Ucieszyłem się że komputer mojego kolegi zmarł, ale, plik Wojti2000.exe nadal był na dysku, więc postanowiłem go usunąć. Koniec. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E